Ratchet: Sent to the Past
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: In the year 5365, Ratchet, a Lombax lives on Veldin and is a member of the Polaris Defense Force. After he finished his last task, he went home with Clank, but as soon as Ratchet entered his house, he vanished without a trace. But Clank didn't vanish. What'll happen when Ratchet is sent back in time?
1. Sent Back In Time

In the year 5365, Ratchet, one of the last Lombax of his time lives on Veldin and is a member of the Polaris Defense Force. After the Polaris Defense Force defeated Dr. Nefarious and sent him to prison finally, Ratchet went home with Clank to work at the garage again with Grimroth Razz, a.k.a. Grim. As Ratchet's ship was flying toward Veldin, Ratchet asked, "What are we going to do once we get home, Clank? Work on building a new ship? Help Grim with the garage?"

Clank answered, "I believe that we should end up helping Grim with the garage. He has been doing it alone all of this time after all."

Ratchet said, "Well, I guess that we can do this. I am pretty good at repairing ships after all."

Clank said, "And changing what the customer wanted."

Ratchet laughed and said, "Not entirely my fault."

Clank said, "It most definitely is."

Ratchet said, "You got me."

Clank looked at space and said, "Space is a vast place to be."

Ratchet said, "Yes it is. Solana and Polaris Galaxy are just two galaxies within the universe. There are hundreds of others. And that would be one hell of an adventure."

Clank said, "Yes, that would be correct. And Veldin is up ahead."

Ratchet flew down toward Kyzil Plateau where Grim's Garage is located. As soon as he landed the ship, Ratchet said, "Let's go buddy. Grim'll be happy to see us again."

Clank said, "Agreed."

They hopped out of their ship and walked to the door. As soon as Ratchet got to the door, he rang in and Grim looked at the monitor and saw that it was Ratchet and Clank saying, "They are back. I guess that it is time to open up for shop."

Grim opened it up and then Ratchet said, "And here we go, pal. We're home."

Clank said, "Yep."

They walked into the garage, but as soon as Ratchet took his first step inside, a portal appeared out of nowhere bringing him to somewhere unknown. Clank and Grim saw that and then asked, "What just happened? He disappeared. What are you looking at me for? I had nothing to do with his disappearance. Plus, I haven't touched any of Ratchet's gizmo gadgets or whatever he has in his room and garage."

Clank said, "I know that you had nothing to do with it, Grim. Just what happened is what I want to know."

Grim asked, "Why are you asking me that? I just opened the door for you guys and then boom, he vanished in thin air."

Clank said, "I'm pretty sure I saw a portal open up from out of nowhere."

Grim heard that and then asked, "What is a portal?"

Clank answered, "A spatial type object created normally by machinery. It helps teleport people from place to place. But this portal looked different from the portals that we know. And looked much older than what we are used to seeing."

Grim said, "Like I thought, I have no idea what you are trying to tell me."

Clank said, "I figured as much."

While they were talking, Ratchet was knocked out during his transportation to the unknown place. As he was out cold, a group of shadows lifted him up and carried him away to a hospital. As that happened, a group of voices said, "He seems to be ok. He's not hurt at all. Just out cold for an unknown reason. This outfit doesn't look familiar at all. Agreed. This Lombax is an interesting being."

As soon as they got to the hospital, they put him down on a gurney and then said, "He collapsed out of nowhere. And we don't know why."

The doctors said, "We'll take care of it. I'll contact you once we find out more."

They said, "Thanks doc."

While the doctors were checking into it, the Polaris Defense Force started searching for Ratchet across the universe. But they didn't get any info about his whereabouts for the 5 months that they started searching for him. Talwyn Apogee said, "He's not within Polaris Galaxy at all. Or Solana Galaxy."

Clank said, "I noticed. So that wasn't a normal portal after all. It was a time warping portal that sends a person to the future or past. It is unknown to how far it brings a person. But if we find a way to bring him back, then we should take it."

Talwyn said, "You know, that might take a while."

Clank said, "We got nothing but time."

Talwyn said, "I see. Alright. Let's get to work then, Clank."

Clank said, "Agreed."

They took off and then in the same time that the Polaris Defense Force was searching for Ratchet, Ratchet opened his eyes after the first 5 hours of the search. Ratchet looked around and then asked, "Where am I?"

A doctor appeared looking at him and said, "Oh, you are finally awake. How are you feeling?"

Ratchet looked around and then looked at the doctor and then the doctor asked, "What is your name?"

Ratchet answered, "Ratchet."

The doctor asked, "Do you know what species you are?"

Ratchet answered, "Lombax. Where am I?"

The doctor asked, "Do you remember anything before collapsing?"

Ratchet answered, "I was a on my way home. When I was about to enter the garage, a portal appeared and that's all I remember."

The doctor said, "That would be a time warping portal. It brings you to either the past or the future. What year are you from?"

Ratchet answered, "5365."

The doctor said, "If that is the case, then you are in the very far past. Welcome to the year 1. And I would like to know this, how is the Lombax race doing in the future?"

Ratchet answered, "Only two known Lombaxes remain in the universe."

The doctor said, "Not good at all. You really are a lucky Lombax. Welcome to Fastoon."

Ratchet heard that and then the shadow of the doctor turned into a Lombax and then Ratchet heard that and then said, "The Lombaxes homeworld."

The doctor said, "Exactly. And I'm Dr. William Bryant. I am glad to see you awake and in good health. You've been asleep for 5 hours, my dear friend from the future."

Ratchet heard that and said, "From the future, huh?"

Dr. Bryant asked, "So, what are you going to do with this life that you were given?"

Ratchet answered, "Don't know. Probably go out on a journey to find a way back to my timeline."

Dr. Bryant said, "I see. That would be pretty smart. Changing the future isn't good for anyone."

Ratchet said, "That, I know."

Dr. Bryant smiled and then said, "Well, good luck, Ratchet. And enjoy your journey across the universe."

Ratchet got out of the hospital with a smile on his face saying, "Home sweet home, is what I'd like to say, but I was raised on Veldin and only met two other Lombaxes. This is just a little too much for me."


	2. Vanessa Richards Helps Ratchet

As Ratchet stepped out of the hospital, he looked around asking, "What will I do in this past that I don't know anything about?"

He walked around the city and then a group of Lombaxes appeared pushing Ratchet around. Ratchet felt that and asked, "What are you guys doing?"

They answered, "Bullying a weakling of course. You were found unconscious."

As one of them went to swing at Ratchet, Ratchet ducked and then punched one of their legs and he fell on to one knee.

Dr. Bryant appeared outside of the hospital and then looked around saying, "Ratchet, you forgot something."

He continued to look around, but couldn't find him and then sighed and ran back into the hospital.

As Ratchet was fighting the group of Lombaxes, Ratchet was getting pretty beat up. But he continued to fight. Ratchet said to himself, "I am missing my OmniWrench. And that would have made this much easier. But I need to get ready for this new life."

Ratchet punched the Lombax behind him and then the one in front of him kicked Ratchet's head. Ratchet was about to get lifted off of the ground, but he put his hand on the ground and lifted himself up and spun around in circles with his legs out kicking the 5 of them. While that was happening, a 6th Lombax appeared attacking the 5 of them with a staff created by herself and then one of the five Lombaxes said, "It's Vanessa Richards. Run."

While everyone was running, Vanessa sighed and then said, "They never seem to change. They attack the weak, yet when a weak person appears to know how to fight, they run. So, how are you doing?"

Ratchet pushed himself up and landed on his feet breathing heavily answered, "One hell of a way to start a journey in the past."

Vanessa said, "As I thought, you were from the future. That would explain that weird looking wrench that you had."

Ratchet said, "Then I did bring it with me. I wonder where it is."

Vanessa said, "You probably left it in the hospital. But I wouldn't go back to that hospital, if I were you."

Ratchet asked, "Why is that?"

Vanessa answered, "They are all criminals. You are lucky to still be alive. The people that brought you there were also criminals. I'm a member of the Lombax Crime Unit. We fight criminals to keep our world a safe place. And we've been trying to get rid of that hospital for years, but nothing ever comes up when we investigate. If you need a new weapon, then follow me. I'll help you out. Oh yeah, I'm Vanessa Richards."

Ratchet said, "I'm Ratchet."

Vanessa said, "I see. Just one name."

Ratchet said, "Yes. I wasn't raised on Fastoon. I never even met my parents. They sent me to the Polaris Galaxy. To live."

Vanessa said, "So, they were killed."

Ratchet said, "Yes. By a Cragmite."

Vanessa sighed and then said, "I see. Cragmites, huh? They aren't a friendly race."

Ratchet said, "I see."

Vanessa took him to a blacksmith that she knows and then Vanessa asked, "What are you going to do now that you are here in the past?"

Ratchet answered, "I don't know. I need to figure that out myself."

Vanessa said, "If that's the case, then I think an adventure would be nice. Head to other worlds within the universe. You got nothing but time. There isn't a way back to your timeline. So, live your life to the fullest."

Ratchet asked, "How will I do that? I don't have a ship to get anywhere."

Vanessa said, "I know. That's why I'll help you get one. I'm also helping you get a weapon. So, don't worry about a thing."

Ratchet heard that and then looked at her and then Vanessa said, "Just follow me kid."

Ratchet said, "Alright."

5 minutes later, they appeared in front of a blacksmith shop and then Vanessa opened the door and they walked in. As soon as they entered the shop, the blacksmith asked, "How can I help you?"

Vanessa answered, "Make my new friend a weapon, Nelson."

The blacksmith, Nelson Nowak looked up and then saw Vanessa standing there with a little Lombax and then asked, "Who is your friend?"

Vanessa answered, "Ratchet."

Nelson looked at him and then said, "I see. You look pretty bad. Something happen."

Vanessa answered, "Yes. He was attacked by the Anti-Weak Group. The people that hate the weak."

Nelson said, "Lucky you."

Vanessa said, "He held his own without a weapon. But out there in the universe, he'll need a weapon to fight the tougher enemies."

Nelson said, "Yes he would. What type of weapon do you want kid?"

Ratchet was about to answer his question, but Vanessa placed a blueprint down in front of him answering, "This will do just fine."

Ratchet heard that and then Vanessa said, "I believe that you'll like it, Ratchet. I had it made knowing that you'd forget your wrench."

Ratchet said, "Ask me before you decide something for me."

Vanessa said, "Sorry. It's a bad habit."

Nelson said, "Yes it is. Sorry about that, kid. Trust me, she knows what is best for everyone. She's been helping out kids your age for the past 20 years. She's known as the Weakest Undefeated. She looks weak, but can beat the living crap of you with ease."

Ratchet said, "OK."

Nelson looked at the blueprint and then said, "This is going to take me awhile. The components on this, I don't currently have. So about 4 weeks tops."

Vanessa said, "Alright. We'll be back in 4 weeks."

Ratchet said, "We will?"

Vanessa answered, "Of course we will. You need a weapon, remember?"

Ratchet answered, "Yes. I remember."

Vanessa said, "We need to go meet another friend. And he'll make a ship for you."

Ratchet heard that and then said, "Alright. Let's go meet him."

They took off and then Nelson started working on ordering the parts that he needs to make his weapon. Vanessa said, "This friend of mine that we're about to go to is the best mechanic on the planet. He's also good at building ships from scratch."

Ratchet said, "I see. How long will it take him to make the ship?"

Vanessa answered, "What I have planned for you is 4 weeks. But if it was a normal ship, it would be 2 weeks. He's amazing. Trust me, this guy is the best at what he does. If we were talking about the Robonoids, then we'd be talking about just 3 days and a ship will be made. But Robonoids don't live here on Fastoon."

Ratchet said, "I see. This timeline is crazy."

Vanessa laughed and then said, "Yes it is."

20 minutes later, they appeared in front of the garage and then walked into it. The mechanic friend looked at her and said, "Vanessa, long time no see. Need help with something?"

Vanessa took out a blueprint answering, "Yes. I need you to make this for my friend Ratchet here, Roger."

The mechanic, Roger Angel grabbed the blueprint and then said, "Hm, this ship is going to be a piece of cake to make. 4 weeks tops."

Vanessa said, "See what I told you."

Ratchet said, "Your friends are amazing."

Vanessa said, "Well, ships in the future are made in like a day or so. The future is amazing."

Roger said, "You are a mechanic as well, right friend?"

Ratchet answered, "Yes I am."

Roger smiled and said, "Then I'll make it happen. And if you need any work on it, then come to me. I'm your best bet."

Ratchet said, "Understood."

Vanessa said, "4 weeks for a new weapon and 4 weeks for a new ship. Well, let's get going."

Ratchet said, "Agreed."

They took off and Roger started working on making the ship.


	3. Join Vanessa to Take Down a Criminal

As Vanessa took Ratchet out of the mechanic's shop, Vanessa asked, "What are you going to do now, Ratchet?"

Ratchet answered, "Right now. I honestly don't know. I don't have any plans after all."

Vanessa said, "I see. Then why don't I help you get yourself a task to do? You are new to this timeline. How much do you even know about the Lombaxes anyway?"

Ratchet answered, "Absolutely nothing. They are extinct in my time."

Vanessa said, "I see. That's even worse than I imagined. It seems that we should work together to make Fastoon safer. Well, till your weapon and ship are ready after all."

Ratchet heard that and then said, "If that's the case, then I'd like to have a weapon to help protect myself. I'm not good at hand-to-hand combat."

Vanessa said, "From what I saw, you can handle yourself just fine without a weapon. But due to your muscle mass, you probably would have lost if I didn't intervene. Well, follow me. I'll take you to a shop that sells good weapons for people."

Ratchet heard that and asked, "How many people do you know?"

Vanessa answered, "I know everyone on Fastoon. I am in the Lombax Crime Unit after all. I go across the planet to protect the peace that our founder, Walter Sandonia made for us."

Ratchet asked, "Who is that?"

Vanessa answered, "Walter Sandonia is the founder of Fastoon. At first, we didn't own this planet. It was run by an alien species known as Vestoids. They weren't very strong or intelligent. So it was an easy victory. It took the Lombaxes 5 days to defeat the Vestoids. They are like bugs that just don't give up till beaten to death. We also celebrate his birthday and the day that we took over this planet. That is all this month, by the way."

Ratchet heard that and then said, "This month is a pretty busy month."

Vanessa smiled and said, "Yes it is. And don't forget about the Valentine Festival. That is considered the biggest event that we do every year."

Ratchet asked, "What's a Valentine Festival?"

Vanessa answered, "It's a festival where you take your loved ones to celebrate Valentine's Day. But the festival is a total of 5 days long. And the Lombax Police Force protect it from criminals. So they don't get to have as much fun as the rest of the people of Fastoon."

Ratchet asked, "What can you do at the Valentine Festival?"

Vanessa answered, "Play games, buy candy, enjoy your time with your loved one or family members. Or you could just bring a friend to have fun. Valentine Festival is a big festival that everyone loves to attend. I am not into the festival or anything. But I think that I should go back this year."

Ratchet asked, "Why is that?"

Vanessa answered, "I got you here with me."

Ratchet heard that and then said, "Um..."

Vanessa said, "Look, you don't have to say anything at all. If you don't want to learn more about the culture of the Lombaxes, then you could abandon me if you wish."

Ratchet heard that and then said, "If that's the case, then I can't refuse."

Vanessa smiled and hugged him and then said, "Thank you very much, Ratchet. You made me very happy just now."

Ratchet said, "I noticed."

As soon as they entered the shop, the owner said, "So, I hear that you were talking about the Valentine Festival just now, Vanessa."

Vanessa said, "That's right, dad. This Lombax is from..."

He said, "From the future, I know. Do you not know of the Valentine Festival?"

Ratchet answered, "Nope. I'm from a future without Lombaxes."

Vanessa's dad said, "I see. I'm sorry to hear that. That would make sense why you don't know anything about Lombax culture. Well now, what can this old man, William Richards, do for you?"

Vanessa answered, "My new friend here could use a weapon from your shop."

William smiled and then said, "Weapons, huh? It seems that you came to the right place to buy one."

Ratchet heard that and then Vanessa said, "Here we go."

William hit the switch under his counter and then the wall behind him started to open up and Ratchet's jaw dropped and then Vanessa and William started laughing and then as soon as it fully opened up, William walked into the room and said, "Just by looking at you, I can tell what type of weapon you wield. Are you into a staff or an OmniWrench?"

Ratchet asked, "May I see what your OmniWrench looks like?"

William said, "Oh, I knew that you were going to ask for that one. Damn I'm good."

He stepped out with it in his hands and then placed it on the counter saying, "Here you go. The OmniWrench 1000 Prototype. It hasn't been made to order yet, so this is just a prototype of what the OmniWrench 1000 might look like."

Ratchet said, "I'll take it."

William said, "I knew that you were going to say that."

Vanessa took the Bolts out and then placed them on the counter saying, "Here you go."

William said, "Thank you for doing business with me kid. If you ever want the actual OmniWrench 1000, just come here. I have a great relationship with Gadgetron after all. We Lombaxes made this. So I do hope that you appreciate it."

Ratchet said, "I most definitely will."

Vanessa said, "Well, we gotta get going now. We got a planet to protect."

William smiled and then said, "Get going then."

They took off and then William looked at the Bolts and said, "It seems that she'll be going to the festival this year with that Lombax from the future. Oh, I can't wait to see what happens next. I already know that he's not going to stay on Fastoon. So, what will you do when he leaves, Vanessa? Everything is finally being set into play here."

As he finished saying what he was thinking, a man walked into the store asking, "Do you by any chance sell a staff?"

William answered, "Yes I do. What type of staff do you wish for?"

He placed it on the counter and answered, "This one should do just fine."

William said, "You want the Blue Tempo, eh?"

He answered, "Is that what it is called, sir?"

William answered, "Yes. And you are in luck. I only have one left."

He asked, "How much will it cost me?"

William answered, "25,000 Bolts."

He heard that and then took out a bag full of Bolts and then William took the staff out of the cabinet and then placed it on the counter saying, "One Blue Tempo here for you."

The man grabbed it and then went to swing it at him, but William caught the end of it saying, "I already knew what you are after from looking at your tattoo on your arm. You've been hitting Gadgetron clients ever since they were created."

The man saw that and asked, "What the hell are you?"

Ratchet appeared out of nowhere hitting him in the back of the head with the OmniWrench 1000 Prototype. The man's head tilted to the side and then turned around swinging the staff at him, but he wasn't that high for him to attack his head saying, "You really are small."

Ratchet smiled and then a staff appeared hitting his head and he flew into the wall of weapons. William said, "See, an old man like myself knows how to fight as well. So stop trying to protect me, Vanessa."

Vanessa said, "I am a member of the Lombax Crime Unit. I will not do as you say."

William laughed and then said, "I see."

The man looked at both of them and then said, "Vanessa Richards and that idiot Lombax from the future. I, Quincy, will demolish you here and now."

Quincy flew toward them and swung his staff at Ratchet, but Ratchet jumped over it and Vanessa blocked it with her staff. As Quincy's staff went backwards, Ratchet stomped it into the ground and the staff shattered and then Quincy looked at William and asked, "How is this even possible? This was the Blue Tempo. One of the strongest staffs made by Gadgetron. What did you do?"

William answered, "I gave you a regular blue staff that looked like the Blue Tempo. Only a real professional would know the difference between a real and a fake."

Quincy growled and yelled, "You old geezer!"

He went to stab William, but Ratchet appeared before him putting his foot out and Quincy tripped over his foot and fell down hitting the counter head first. William saw that and said, "Ouch."

Vanessa asked, "Was that really a fake?"

William answered, "I'm afraid not. It was real. Blue Tempo isn't the strongest staff created by Gadgetron by a long shot. It can do some damage to the enemy, but it isn't very durable when it comes to those types of attacks."

Ratchet said, "That was one hell of a gamble, old man."

William smiled and then said, "Well, that's what you are here for, little one and Vanessa."

Vanessa heard that and then called it in and then said, "Command, this is Officer Richards at Richards Weapon Shop. I just apprehended Quincy of the criminal organization known as Obsidian."

The operator at the other end of her mic said, "Good work, Richards. A police car is already near your location. They'll take him from there."

Vanessa said, "Understood."

Vanessa placed the cuffs on Quincy and then said, "Obsidian is a criminal organization that has been attacking Gadgetron ever since they were founded. They are a bunch of different species collaborating for one cause. To make Gadgetron go bankrupt or close down. And use their weapons that they make as their own to make their own store."

William said, "So true. And they have succeeded every time so far. Except for this time. I doubt that they expected me to fight back."

Vanessa said, "That is also true."

William said, "Well, you two got work to do. Have fun."

The cops walked into the store and grabbed Quincy saying, "Thank you for all your hard work, Richards. You really are fast on your feet." Vanessa said, "No problem. Just doing my job." The cops smiled and then brought him to their car and took off immediately. Vanessa said, "Alright, let's go."

Ratchet said, "Alright."

They took off and then William said, "They really are perfect for each other. Hahahahaha."


	4. Register For the Ventiar Tournament

As Vanessa walked with Ratchet throughout the city of Sandonia, the capital of Fastoon, Vanessa said, "I think that I have a lovely idea."

Ratchet asked, "What would that be?"

Vanessa asked, "Why don't you join the Lombax Crime Unit till your ship and weapon are made? It would benefit you. You get to learn more about the Lombax. Watch as they fight. Even even have our own colosseum that runs events 5 times a month. The next event starts tomorrow actually. February 2nd to the 8th. It's known as Ventiar Tournament. All you have to do is survive battles against creatures that we capture from space."

Ratchet asked, "Have you even participated in one of the colosseum events?"

Vanessa answered, "Yes. I lost pretty badly though. If there are more than one survivor in the end, then those people have to fight till there is one winner. And I lost that fight. Maybe you'd like to try it out. Knowing you, you'd probably do a pretty good job."

Ratchet said, "I'd actually like to try it out."

Vanessa said, "If that's the case, then follow me. I'll take you to the registration place for the tournament. It should be pretty amazing to see a newbie like yourself face unknown creatures that we captured from different worlds."

Ratchet said, "That's what makes a great adventure. Meeting the unknown."

Vanessa smiled and said, "Maybe after the tournament, we'll sign you up as a temporary member of the Lombax Crime Unit."

Ratchet said, "Understood."

As they were walking to the Colosseum, a group of men were picking on a female Lombax and then Vanessa sighed and then Ratchet asked, "Shall we?"

Vanessa answered, "Yep."

They charged toward them and one of the men asked, "Why not? Let's just go out to a bar or something."

The girl Lombax said, "Nope. I rather not."

Another man asked, "Is there something about us that you don't like? Or is it just that we're better than you in everything?"

Vanessa said, "Get away from the girl now."

The men heard that and swung at Vanessa, but below them was Ratchet and ratchet stood up swinging his OmniWrench at his head knocking him out instantly. The girl Lombax saw that and then Ratchet ducked as Vanessa's staff hit the remaining 3 members in the head causing them to fly out of the way. Ratchet lifted his body up and then asked, "Are you ok?"

The female Lombax blushed and answered afterwards, "I'm fine. By the way, I'm Rachel Moore. Are you single?"

Vanessa's jaw dropped and then Ratchet answered, "Yes."

Rachel asked, "Will you go to the Valentine Festival with me?"

Vanessa said, "He's actually going with me to the Valentine Festival. I invited him first."

Rachel said, "Oh, Vanessa actually plans on going back to the Valentine Festival. That's pretty impressive. How'd you do it?"

Ratchet answered, "I didn't do anything. By the way, I'm Ratchet."

Rachel said, "I see. So, what brings you two over here anyway?"

Ratchet answered, "We're heading to the Colosseum."

Rachel asked, "Why is that? Do you plan on signing up for the Ventiar Tournament?"

Ratchet answered, "Yes I am."

Rachel heard that and then said, "Even better. Alright. Follow me then."

Vanessa said, "I'm taking him there now."

Rachel said, "I'm the one that you have to speak to enter the tournament after all. If you talk to anyone else, they'll just turn your attention to me. So, it is better if he follows me instead of you."

Vanessa growled and then Ratchet said, "Please calm down."

Rachel said, "Agreed. It's not like I'll take him away from you."

Vanessa heard that and then Rachel whispered, "Well, not yet that is."

Ratchet heard that and then as soon as they got to the colosseum, a group of people were wanting to register to enter the tournament and the owner of the Colosseum asked, "Who are these people?"

Vanessa asked, "Did you really forget about me?"

The owner smiled and said, "Of course not, Vanessa. I'm talking about the man next to you and the man behind him."

Rachel answered, "The one next to Vanessa is Ratchet. He saved me from 4 big people earlier. And the man behind him is Ryan Cox. The two of them spoke with me already, so they'll be entering the tournament already. They just need to sign the paperwork."

The owner said, "I see. Well, you got a total of 48 people in line waiting to register."

Rachel asked, "Do we have enough creatures for 50 people?"

The owner answered, "We have enough creatures for 100 people, Rachel. But to finish the tournament in the set time, only 50 a tournament."

Rachel said, "Understood."

They started reading the paperwork and signed it afterwards. Rachel said, "Oh yeah, this isn't over Vanessa. I'll be the one that takes Ratchet to the Valentine Festival."

Vanessa said, "In your dreams."

The owner asked, "How about you both take him to the Valentine Festival. You both care for the same man after all. So you might as well both take him."

Ratchet asked, "How did I get into this mess?"

Ryan answered, "Good question."


	5. The First Match

Vanessa asked, "Who would want to go with this brat?"

Rachel asked, "Who would want to go with you? A girl who has abandoned love for so long."

Vanessa was about to speak when Rachel realized that she called her a brat and asked, "Who the hell are you calling a brat?"

Ryan asked, "Shall we leave?"

Ratchet nodded and answered, "I wouldn't know how to stop them even if I tried."

Ryan and Ratchet started walking away and Rachel and Vanessa asked, "Where do you two think that you are going?"

Ratchet answered, "Get a drink."

Ryan nodded and then Vanessa looked at them and Rachel said, "You are trying to run away, aren't you?"

Ratchet replied, "Not at all."

Ryan said, "Yeah, I am."

Vanessa and Rachel butted heads and then started swinging at each other making sparks appear out of the blue. Ratchet said, "I thought that you said that you didn't know how to fight."

Ryan said, "I heard that as well."

Rachel was holding Vanessa down on the ground saying, "I lied. I love to fight. Yet, I rather not. It's too much effort. But to fight for the man that saved me, I will win no matter what."

Vanessa tossed her to the side and continued to fight. Ratchet said, "It seems that we're going to have to register later."

As soon as they both ran out of energy, Rachel said, "She is stronger than I thought."

Vanessa said, "I-I also h-h-helped save you, l-l-loser."

Rachel said, "Do not call me a loser. You are the loser."

The owner asked, "How about they sign up to enter the tournament already, idiot?"

Rachel said, "Yes ma'am. I'm terribly sorry."

Rachel crawled over to her desk and then Vanessa laid back and said, "I'm gonna stay here till you are done registering, Ratchet. Then we'll go home."

Rachel heard that and then said, "He will not live with you."

Vanessa said, "Yes he will."

Ryan said, "Stop arguing already and let's get this over with, shall we?"

Ryan started to sign up with Ratchet next to him. Rachel looked at Ratchet and said to herself, "Ratchet is my savior. Till he decides to leave, I will be the one that takes care of him."

Ratchet asked, "Wait, didn't we already register?"

Ryan said, "Now that you mention it, we did read this and sign this already."

Rachel heard that and then said, "Oh, your paperwork is over here. Well, next."

A male Lombax appeared in front of her and then Rachel looked at him and said, "Vextis, it has been awhile."

Vextis Tanner said, "Agreed. I wonder what type of creatures you brought this time."

The owner said, "You lost last time."

Vextis said, "Yeah, I know. Just wondering what new creatures you are bringing out this year."

The owner said, "You'll find out tomorrow morning in the first match."

Vextis smiled and then said, "I know."

Vextis signed up and Rachel stared at his signature and then Vextis said, "You really should fall in love with a real man."

Vanessa said, "A real man, huh?"

Rachel said, "Is that so?"

Ratchet walked away and said, "See you guys around."

Ryan said, "Likewise."

Vanessa started walking behind Ratchet and Rachel said, "This conversation isn't over yet, Vanessa. I will be the one that wins Ratchet's heart."

Vanessa said, "No, I will be the one that wins over his heart."

Ratchet asked, "How about the both of you shut up? I might decide to go with someone else instead."

They screeched and then said, "Yessir."

Ryan said, "I thought that you didn't know how to deal with them."

Ratchet said, "I didn't. I didn't even think that would have worked."

Ryan said, "I see."

As they were walking around, in an unknown location, a shadow of a man said, "Quincy was defeated after retrieving the Blue Tempo. How did he get defeated?"

Another shadow answered, "Unknown, sir. But we lost the signal of the Blue Tempo. Like it was broken during the battle against whoever defeated him."

The leader said, "Not possible. It's an indestructible staff. How was it so easily destroyed?"

The man answered, "Unknown, sir. We're looking into it as we speak."

The leader said, "Good. I need to know what happened down there."

The man said, "We are searching now."

February 2, the next morning, Vanessa took Ratchet to the colosseum again. As they got to the colosseum, Vanessa said, "I will be in the stands watching the tournament. You are number 50, meaning you are last. Which also means that if anyone is defeated before they complete their goal, then you have to face the enemies that weren't defeated. That's just how it is."

The owner said, "Follow me, Ratchet."

Ratchet said, "Sure thing."

Rachel said to herself, "I get to see him in real action soon. I'll make sure that I win his heart."

As soon as it was time for the first match to start, the owner said, "Welcome to the colosseum within Sandonia, the capital of Fastoon. We are grateful for all of you coming here today. Today, we are competing against alien creatures from other worlds of the Polaris Galaxy. The 3rd tournament of the year, Ventiar Tournament, is about to begin. Our first contestant is actually from Sandonia. And is a member of the Lombax Crime Unit. His name is Vextis Tanner." Everyone started cheering and then the owner said, "You all might also remember him in the finals of the tournament. He was defeated by the champion, Ryan Cox. And Ryan will also be participating this year. And the Lombax that everyone is talking about. The one from the future, Ratchet, is also participating in this tournament. I am your host, Hazel Davies. Please enjoy this weak of entertainment that the 50 Lombaxes give you like always. Contestant number 1, Vextis Tanner, please step out of the waiting room."

Vextis took off and then Ratchet said, "You really are amazing, Ryan."

Ryan said, "So are you. I saw you fight both Quincy and those guys that were trying to hit on Rachel. You might make it to the end of this."

Ratchet said, "I hope so. Facing you would be fun."

Ryan said, "The best Lombax in the present vs. the best Lombax of the future. Who would win? Who knows? We'll just have to wait and see."

Ratchet said, "Exactly."

As soon as Vextis got outside, he roared loudly and then everyone started cheering. Vextis said, "I'm back to win baby."

Hazel said, "Today, we have a special visitor from the planet Daystro. The creature known as Volt is here as your first opponent for the day."

Vextis heard that and then one of the fifty cages started to lower themselves. 2 minutes later, the cage appeared on the ground and then a being that looked like a cat appeared. It has sharp teeth and has six legs. The front two legs are considered to be its arms. While the middle two and back two are considered its true legs. As soon as the cage opened, the Volt growled at Vextis and Hazel said, "There will be no commentary due to requests from the people to stop that. So, begin."

She rang the bell and then Vextis took his sword out and then Ryan said, "Hm, he's got himself a better sword now."

Ratchet asked, "How can you tell?"

Ryan answered, "When we fought last year, he had a rusted sword. That's a sword known as Alastair. It's one of the Fradir Corporation's best weapons. He might be a troublesome opponent this year."

Ratchet said, "I see. What'll happen next, I wonder?"

Ryan said, "Good question."

As the Volt charged toward Vextis, Vextis started swinging his sword around like a toy and then Volt stopped 50 ft away from Vextis. It lifted its front legs up and then Vextis saw that and then said, "Oh my god."

Volt growled and then its mouth started to blow up and then Vextis saw that and started running out of the way. The Volt followed him around and spit out acid from its mouth. Vextis dove forward and then the acid flew right into the ground causing it to melt part of the wall. Vextis saw that and then said, "You gotta be kidding me. These things are crazy."

Hazel watched and then the Volt continued spitting at him, but after awhile, the Volt was out of breath. As that happened, Vextis charged toward it and chopped it in half saying, "One down, seven more to go."

Vextis smiled and took off. Hazel said, "Winner and advancing to Round Two tomorrow, Vextis Tanner."

Everyone started cheering and Vanessa sighed and said, "It's all about Ratchet this week. Who will win, Ratchet, Ryan Cox, or Vextis Tanner? The decision is entirely up to the three of them and how they will fight."


	6. Defeat Six Volts

Hazel said, "Next up is Makis Antoni."

Makis walked into the colosseum and then waited for the cage to get down to the ground. Makis said, "This is my third tournament. And lost both times. So, this should be fun."

As the cage was lowering itself, Makis was hopping around and then Ryan said, "Makis loves wielding gauntlets. He's a close range type of fighter. Just like you and I. And that Vextis fellow."

Ratchet said, "You seem to know him quite well."

Ryan answered, "I know everyone here. I faced them both in previous tournaments. Ventiar Tournament is most famous. It is different each year."

Ratchet said, "Meaning that different creatures are here each year."

Ryan said, "Exactly."

As soon as the cage opened, the Volt ran out and charged at Makis. Makis ran forward as well. The Volt stopped itself and lifted its front legs up and spit at him, but Makis jumped over it and then appeared above it and punched it straight into the ground defeating it with ease. Makis saw that and then raised his right gauntlet up and Hazel said, "Makis Antoni is the winner."

Everyone started cheering and then Hazel said, "Next up is Sergios Savas."

Sergios stepped into the colosseum and then took his staff out and then placed it into the ground waiting for the Volt to appear. Hazel looked at Sergios and asked herself, "What'll happen next?"

Ryan said, "Sergios lost pretty badly last time he was in a tournament. He almost lost his eyesight. He was cut pretty badly. He's good with a staff, yet not good when it comes to fighting smaller foes."

Ratchet said, "I see. So, he can still see."

Ryan answered, "Yes. Not as well as he used to, but he can still see. He's never liked small enemies. But they are the easiest to defeat. Don't forget that you have it the toughest. If anyone fails during the 1st round, then you'll have to face all of the Volts that haven't been defeated."

Ratchet said, "Yep. I do have it rough. Let's see how he does."

Ryan said, "Agreed."

As the cage opened up, Sergios stared at it and then the cage started lifting up after the Volt started charging at him. Sergios said, "I'm a lot stronger than I was a long time ago. Let's see what you can do against this."

Electricity appeared from his gloves and then his staff sucked it up. He then swung it to the side and when the Volt stopped and lifted its body up to shoot acid at him, the lightning wave hit it causing it to screech and collapse immediately afterwards. Ryan said, "Seems like he'll be troublesome this year. Altei Bane is the name of his staff. He is capable of doing all kinds of crazy stuff with it."

Hazel said, "Sergios Savas wins."

Everyone started cheering and then Hazel said, "It's been 20 years since his last appearance in the tournament. And he's finally back to try to win this tournament. Next is Travis Black."

Everyone heard that and then Travis walked into the colosseum and then Ryan said, "Travis Black, not a man loved by the people. During the tag-team tournament known as Hellion Tag Tournament, he had a partner and were in the finals to win the thing. He stabbed his partner in the back and was never seen again. I am surprised that he has the balls to even show up here."

Travis looked forward and then stood still and looked at the cage lower itself. Ryan said, "His partner says that it wasn't his fault for attacking him, but it was definitely his fault."

Travis looked up at him and then the Volt appeared out of the cage. Travis turned his head toward it and saw that it was on its hind legs lifting itself up. Travis stared at it and then walked toward it and then Ryan looked at Travis and then the Volt spit out acid at Travis, but Travis moved to the side in an instant and then brought his sword forward and brought it down stabbing the Volt. He looked at it and then took the sword out of the Volt looking at how damaged it was. Travis growled and then said, "I'm sorry Ryan, I damaged your sword again. I really am weak. I need to change. So that I can protect my friends and family."

As the matches continued, it was Ryan's turn to fight. Travis appeared in the stands and Ratchet saw that everyone was avoiding him and then Ryan looked at Travis and then placed his sword up and then Travis saw that and then smiled and said, "You never change, Ryan."

Ryan looked at him and then Travis raised his arm up like a sword and then Ryan nodded and then once the Volt started charging toward him, Ryan and Travis brought their swords down and then a huge energy wave appeared out of the blue and chopped the Volt right in half. Ryan walked away and then Hazel said, "And the final contestant, Ratchet."

Ratchet hopped down to the colosseum and then waited for the battle to begin. Hazel said, "Due to the loss of 5 contestants, our last contestant must face 6 Volts."

Everyone started cheering and then the 6 cages started lowering themselves and then Ratchet took out his OmniWrench 1000 Prototype. Travis said, "You really never change, Ryan."

Ryan said, "And you've gotten faster."

Travis said, "We both seem to need to change."

Ryan said, "So true. Let's see what my new friend can do."

Travis said, "New friend, huh? Replacing me already."

Ryan said, "No one can replace you as a friend. You might have stabbed me in the back, but that is because I was pushed into your blade. That's it. You need to stop blaming yourself."

Travis said, "Easy for you to say, Ryan. You are able to forgive people instantly. Me, I'm not capable of that just yet."

Ryan said, "Yep, we both really need to change."

The 6 Volts charged out of the cages and then Ratchet charged toward them and then they all got on to their hind legs and lifted their bodies up. Ratchet saw that and then did cartwheels to the side. The acid flew passed him and Ratchet charged forward again and then appeared behind them and started spinning around in circles like a cyclone and then hit them all one after the next as they tried to turn around to attack him. But before they could do that, they all collapsed dead before they could get another shot of acid out at him.

Everyone started cheering and then Hazel said, "That was fast. He took out 6 Volts in 10 seconds. 45 contestants continue to Round 2 of the tournament. And we will not announce which creature they'll be facing till tomorrow. So, good night everyone. See you all tomorrow."

Ratchet left the colosseum and then Ryan said, "Well done, Ratchet. I couldn't have done it better myself."

Travis said, "If you say so."

Ryan laughed and then Vanessa appeared saying, "Wonderful job, Ratchet. You move on to Round 2 tomorrow. Just like these two lovely gentlemen."

Rachel appeared saying, "Congrats on winning."

Vanessa said, "Stay out of this."

Rachel said, "No. I will win his affection."

They started fighting again and then Ryan, Travis, and Ratchet started taking off again and then Sergios appeared looking at them and then said, "You three got it rough."

Ryan said, "They are after his affection. So, not entirely our problem."

Travis said, "We just don't want to get involved with that."

Ratchet nodded and then they took off and then Ryan said, "It's also nice to see you again, Sergios."

Sergios said, "Thanks, Ryan. I might have lost 20 years ago, but I'm back after a lot of training."

Travis said, "We noticed."

Sergios said, "Welcome back to the fighting world as well Travis."

Travis said, "Thank you."

The four of them took off and then started walking to the bar to get a drink to celebrate their victory today.


End file.
